Akudemy ShortShorts
by superherogirl
Summary: A collection of Akudemy drabbles, oneshots, and so on. Based on the AU world of 'Raspberry Swirl', so it would be nice to check that out first, although not necessary.


Hello! This is the first of the many to come Akudemy short-shorts. Just like my Kairi rules, I decided to add a little extra something to my fics. It's relevant to the Raspberry Swirl AU world, but it's not necessary to have to go read it. Although, it would be nice if you went to check it out, and see if it's to your liking. ;) Not that I'm pushing you to do so or anything... never... I'll keep adding the short-shorts as I write them. Each one will just be a different chapter.

I adore the friendship that these two have in my fic, that I had to extend their fic time by doing this. So, hope someone out there likes it! Onto the short-short!

Something in the teriyaki chicken

"Yummy, dinner was delicious Mrs. Morrison!"

Axel's mother beamed at the statement, and bowed her head slightly, "Thank you Demy dear. I'm very glad to hear that, but please call me _miss_."

The other red-head arched a brow, "_Miss_? Since when…?"

"Oh you know very well that I'm not with your dad anymore. So naturally I don't want to be referred to as Mrs.! It makes me feel old," Desiree said with a pout.

Axel rolled his eyes and picked at the teriyaki chicken with his fork, "Still have those aspirations of marrying that dumb ol' rock star?"

"That _dumb_ rock star is your namesake bucko. You cannot possibly tell me you don't like Axl Rose."

"You know I do mom, but I don't fantasize about _marrying_ him."

Desiree suppressed a chuckle as best she could, "I wouldn't blame you if you did, but whatever tickles your pickle sonny. I know _I'm_ still madly in _lust_ with the man. He would've really made a grand father for-"

Both boys cringed and Axel was about ready to barf all the teriyaki in his system. There were some things that a mother should never bring up after dinner, being madly in _lust_- eww - with one of your idols is one of them. He really didn't have much of a choice in that department. His mom had him singing 'Welcome to the Jungle' at the tender age of five. Honestly, Axel thought he sounded rather cool at that age.

"I'm sure you could have him if you really wanted to Mrs. Morrison, you're quite the looker and-"

Axel sent one of his almighty death glares in his best friend's direction, "Dude, _don't_ hit on my mom, that's wrong on so many levels of…. Wrong!"

"Oh please Axel, you're just jealous because he isn't complimenting _you_," Desiree said as she stretched her arms backward.

Demyx laughed and stood up to pick up the dirty dishes, "But it's true Axel, your mom is _hot_." He leaned over the red-head to retrieve his plate as well, but Axel still had his fork stuck in the chicken.

"Watch it, I'm still eating my chicken!"

"Oh give it up boy, you don't want anymore I know you. Especially now that you're all riled up."

The blond snorted as he finally snatched the plate away from him, "_Thank you_."

Axel sneered, "I'm not riled up!"

With a devious smirk pasted upon her face, Axel's mother stared at Demyx as he made his way into the kitchen to go wash the dishes. She then looked back at her son, "Why can't you ever be that considerate? He's not even my son and he does more chores around the house than you!"

"Mom, he's not _normal_. He's one of those orphan alien babies that had his ship crash into Destiny Islands, and since in his birth planet or galaxy kids like doing chores... He does them! Because honestly no _normal_ kid goes and does _chores_! Not willingly anyway!"

"His mullet is quite fashionable as well, I remember when your dad had a mullet," she stared off dreamily.

Axel shot his arms up into the air and grunted in frustration, as well as disgust. Now his _mother_ was checking Demyx out. He was going to be sick and real soon at that. "I'm going to go to my room before I hurl all over you, thanks."

"All done!" Demyx said grinning wide.

Without another word, Axel ignored anything else said by both his mother and Demyx as he made his way up the stairs. The last thing he needed was to have a nightmare of his mother and best friend shacking up. Or even worse…

Axel stopped a quarter of the way up the stairs, and had a rather scary mental picture pop into his head. He could see it now…

"_Mom, I'm home!"_

"_Oh hey sonny, your dad and I have some great news for you."_

"_Dad? But I haven't seen dad in years…"_

"_No silly, your step dad. Remember, your best buddy ol' pal!"_

"_HUH?!"_

_Demyx popped up next to Desiree and placed an arm around her, "Hey _son_, your mother and I have great news for you."_

_She sniffled and rubbed her belly as if she were some kind of Buddha._

_Axel stared at the both of them awestruck, and really didn't even want to jump to anymore conclusions that he had already jumped into._

"_There's going to be a new little bundle of joy in the family! Isn't that wonderful?"_

"_Yeah son, I knocked your mom up and now you're going to have a baby sister!"_

_The red-head's eyes twitched, and he collapsed backwards onto the floor._

"_I think he's just as excited as we are Demmy-poo."_

"_Ah, I love our son. He's a great kid y'know. I remember that time when he was seven, and he scraped his knee. He come running to me to cure his booboo… Those were the days."_

"_-Demmy, that never happened."_

_Demyx blinked, "Oh right."_

"_Regardless, let's take advantage of our son's unconsciousness and make out."_

"_Okay!"_

_They wrapped their arms around each other, and began their own session of tonsil blitz ball._

Demyx looked over at his best friend and stared, "Axel, are you okay?"

The boy snapped out of it and glared at Demyx once more. He simply pointed to the door, "Out."

"But…"

"Demyx, out."

"Maybe it was something in the teriyaki chic-"

"OUT!"

------

Yeah I know what you're all thinking, short-short my patootie. The rest will be left to the imagination I guess, yes it was crack at it's best. There's more where that came from, so hopefully you'll all be looking forward to future Akudemy short-short installments, until next time toodles!


End file.
